


Quote Me

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Christian have been playing "Guess the movie quote".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for my drouble challenge chart. Fluffy and romantic. :)

“I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, and the last thing you see before you go to sleep. I want to keep you safe and warm, and love you all the days of my life…”

Aaron lay back against the pillow and thought for a moment. “Mm," he said. "I don’t know, Chris. That one’s not familiar to me at all.”

Christian gasped in mock disbelief. “A quote the movie buff doesn’t know? Is this actually possible?"

Aaron smiled. “I like it though. Say it again?”

“I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, the last thing you see before you go to sleep. I want to keep you safe and warm, and love you… all my life.”

“Wasn’t it all the days of my life?”

“You’re right! So you do know it.”

“Actually I still have no idea!”

“That‘s probably because I’m teasing you," Christian said, stroking his fingers through Aaron’s hair. "It’s not from a movie.”

“It’s not?”

Christian shook his head. “No.”

“So… where'd it come from?”

Christian moved closer, and pressed his lips to Aaron’s in a gentle kiss. “My heart," he said.


End file.
